


Special Samurai Sword

by snakebit1995



Category: Hyakka Ryōran | Samurai Girls
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Samurai girls but with the MC being a Futanari with a rude attitude.Contains: Futanari, Lemons HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This was a story co-created and requested by KnightSpark, one of my readers, for a long time. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**NO POV**

A girl stepped off of a train. She had dark skin and a rough look, a bit of a tattered coat, a face that was somewhat tomboyish face but a fairly buxom womanly body. Under her coat was a blouse tied up under her ample bosom and showed her toned abs. She had some wide hips and tight bellbottom style pants that showed of her long legs. Her face had a small scar on her right eye and her hair was black, reaching close to her shoulders.

"Jeez..." She spit out a toothpick that had been hanging in her mouth only to replace it with a cigarette. "What's it take for a girl to get greeted around here?"

"HMM!" she lit the tobacco in her mouth and blew out a cloud "Guess I should get moving myself."

The girl's name was Murakumo Yagyu and she's special, she's a futanari.

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

I wandered about town for a bit, seeing the sights and checking things out.

"Boy, it's been a long time since I was here." I blew out smoke and looked around. "I wonder what's new…Buou Academy…"

I tapped my cigarette off on the banister before placing it back in my mouth and opening a door.

"Huh?" I blinked a bit.

"WAH!"

I had opened a door and somehow there were two girls changing inside, one was small and petite with long black hair, the other was much taller, had long grey hair and big breasts.

_Oh boy…yummy._

"Who do you think you are?!" the smaller girl threw a box at me.

"Sorry jeez, maybe put up a sign." I dodged her and the other girl throwing things at me. "You're gonna run out of junk eventually."

"Peeking at girls changing, you immoral thug." The girl yelled.

"I am a girl!" I hissed pointing to my chest "See! I'm more woman than you are stupid brat! Sides you're trespassing in my dojo!"

"So the rumors about a pervert lurking around were about you." The brat said.

The girls both had shirts on now, the taller one also brandishing spear at me.

"Why I outta…" I took a deep drag and blew out smoke to calm myself down a bit "What are you talking about, I ain't interested in some little kid."

"I'll have you know I'm fifteen!" the girl yelled.

"But you're so flat." I pointed at her chest "She's much more attractive than you."

"Mmm." The girl blushed and patted her chest "Well…"

"HMM!" The busty girl blushed and covered her chest. "I'm sorry."

"You did see!" the little girl yelled.

"I didn't see much." I smirked.

"HMPH!" The tall girl thrust her spear at me, stopping just shy of my face. "Who are you?"

"I think I should be asking who you are." I said dropping my cigarette out of my mouth and stomping it out with me heel. "This place should have been abandoned since its last Master died a month back… yet you two are here."

The girl moved her spear closer to my face.

"Don't try and intimidate me." I said defiantly. "It ain't gonna work. A samurai would reveal his or her name because of a simple threat."

"Tsk." She hissed a bit at my defiance.

"HMPH!" I grabbed her hilt, moved around the tip of the spear, pulled her forward and held my elbow close to her face.

"That move!" the brat gasped "Who are you?"

"You first." I threw the spear down and took another cigarette out "Brat…"

"Fine." She huffed opening some fans and spinning in place "I shall let you know my name, listen well."

"It's Sanada right?" I asked lighting a match and igniting the tobacco in my mouth.

"GAH!" she gasped "How did you know?!"

"It's written on your shirt idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate this shirt!" she yelled "I was trying to do a proper reveal of my name!"

"Haa..." I blew smoke out my nostrils. "It's gonna be a long day."

I let the two get changed and then formally introduce themselves, Sanada Yukimura and her assistant Matabei. The older girl served us tea as we sat out in the rock garden and I let them explain themselves.

"Alright, let's get started." I tapped my cigarette on an ashtray "Oh, thanks for the tea and sorry about all that earlier."

"You're skills are…most impressive." She frowned a bit.

"So let me take a guess." I looked at Yukimura and leaned on my leg. "You two snuck in here because it was controlled by the Student Council."

"Don't blow that disgusting garbage in my face." She coughed and waved her hand. "But yes, that is true. It was empty, talk about careless sneaking in was easy."

"Don't puff out that tiny chest of yours so much." I laughed.

"Say another thing about my chest and you'll see your life end!" she yelled.

"That's not what I was talking about brat." I rolled my eyes. "I just meant you have nothing to be proud of. The Student Council owns this dojo so breaking in is a crime."

"I'm aware!" Yukimura huffed "I planned this scheme knowing that."

"Scheme?" I laughed and tried not to choke on smoke.

"This dojo is a vassal to the Hatamoto Student Council." She explained "They would not think that I, who is from Toyotomi, would be hiding right under their nose. While they sleep on me I managed to obtain old documents that were being stored here. I also hacked their network. Oops, I didn't mean to tell you so much. Resourceful methods that outmaneuver common sense, that is the Sanada military way. The Tokugawa Shogunate has lasted far too long and become far too corrupt. I will overturn them and stop the oppression of people. To accomplish this I, the military leader of the Toyotomi family, must rise and fight."

"Settle down runt." I blew smoke at her playfully. "Getting a little big for your britches don't ya think? 'Sides I was invited here by the student council."

"You devil, so you're one of their dogs." She growled.

"Hmm." I laid back and looked up and held my cigarettes in one hand. "Can't say I know them that well, didn't even know about your movement till now."

"I see…who are you?" she asked.

"HOO!" I blew a plume of smoke out. "They're here."

"Huh?"

A lobby of smoke grenades flew over the wall and landed around us.

"Don't panic." I sat up "It's just a ninja smokescreen."

I looked around "I'm surrounded already, ugh…what a pain."

I saw a girl walk through the smoke, she was tall, had long grey hair and was sort of dressed like a maid.

"President of the Disciplinary Committee under the Student Council, Hattori Hanzo Yoshinari." The girl said fixing her glasses. "I've found you Sanada Yukimura, you're under arrest."

"I refuse." She pouted a bit.

"Then it's unavoidable." She said.

"Hold it." I stood up. "I don't really feel like having a fight right now."

"And who are you?" she asked.

"New student." I blinked mashing out my cigarette on the floor.

"Our database has no record of you." Hanzo looked at me.

"Alright, I surrender." Yukimura shrugged and dropped her fan "If you capture me your master will most certainly be pleased."

"You too." Hanzo looked at me.

"Nah." I pulled the large battle axe off my back and slammed it down to kick up dust "I don't feel like it."

I slipped down into the sewer with the other two and we made a brief escape before we got attacked again.

"HMPH!" I slammed my axe down and cut a catch chain before drawing a sword off my waist and cutting another "BACK OFF!"

I looked back and saw that Yukimura and Matabei were already captured, I was riding solo now.

"Come on." I quickly cut them free. "Don't make me do it all alone brat."

"RAH!" Hanzo yelled "Why won't you just get arrested peacefully!"

I lit a cigarette and placed it in my mouth before dragging my axe behind me while leaning my sword on my shoulder.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you're really pissing me off." I blew smoke out my nose. "You've been chasing these two around for being from someplace else. You're abusing your power."

"That's something I hate the most." I looked down on the ninja. "As a person and as a samurai."

"Samurai should respect the shogun's clan as their master!" she yelled.

"A samurai who does nothing put listen to orders is a poor man." I threw my sword and clipped her hair. "Or a woman in some cases."

"GAH!" Hanzo gasped as I tried to grab her neck and choke her.

"Damn you're slippery." I spit my cigarette out and licked my lips. "But I like'em feisty."

"My name is Murakumo Yagyu." I pulled my sword back with a chain "And I serve the gods!"

"Yagyu?" Hanzo pointed "That family teaches swordsmanship to the shogun's clan. Yet even with those origins you'd oppose us?!"

"You are a foolish girl, what do you think will happen if they capture you?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm sure it'll be interesting." I smirked "And that's how I like it."

"Don't let her get away!" Hanzo yelled.

Before any of us could strike there was a bright flash of light in the sky I wasn't sure what it was but we used it as cover to escape and look for better odds in a later fight.

"What is that?" I wondered looking up.

And why is it making me feel warm…especially there…

I looked at the light, and there was a girl there, probably about my age, had long pinkish red hair and no clothes on, her body was very well developed, she was cute.

"Hmm?" her eyes opened as she landed in my arms.

"Who are you?" I asked before fixing my pants.

"Onee-chan?" she suddenly reached in.

"WAH?!" I gasped as she pulled my pants off right there and just started sucking "OHH!"

"W-What the hell are you?" I heard Hanzo gasped.

"She's totally a pervert." Yukimura mumbled.

_This girl…she's…_

"UGH!" I groaned as I exploded in her mouth.

There was a swirl of energy and the girl in my arms was suddenly standing up, clothed in a pink samurai outfit and wielding two swords.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is…Jubei Yagyu." She looked at me with a serious expression.

_Her eyes changed color._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just the intro stuff, we'll get into the more fun fanservice stuff in the next few chapters.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Jubei

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

"Hmm…" the girl with the red hair looked back at me.

I took a second to take her in, her tight shorts and sweatshirt like top, she was very pretty. The top was unzipped a bit to show some cleavage from her breasts which… I could of sworn were bigger than they were when she fell but I assumed it was just my imagination.

Yagyu Jubei…who is this girl?

"You! Yagyu Murakumo," Hanzo ran up "Resisting arrest, moral misconduct.. I'll arrest you and that other girl too. Drop your weapons."

Jubei flashed forward in a blink and was face to face with Hanzo.

"HA!" Hanzo stumbled back.

"Heh." Jubei suddenly dropped her sword and smirked.

"I see, you taunt me even now." Hanzo growled "Maybe you learn better through pain!"

Hanzo's dress ripped along the waist and lower portion to show a spinning blade that she used as a weapon.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"HMM!" Jubei jumped on the air and kicked Hanzo around like a ball.

"Stop!" I went to take out my weapon but was pulled down the a heavy weight.

Chains?

"What are you doing? We have to go!" Yukimura ran up to me.

"Can't… move." I growled.

"What are you talking about? This isn't time for jokes." she said.

She can't see the chains.

Jubei and Hanzo kept up their fighting, Jubei dashing through the flurry of daggers like nothing and draw her sword hilt into Hanzo's chin.

"Who is that woman?" Yukimura asked. "She's treating Hanzo like a child… and she hasn't drawn her sword yet."

"Hehehe." Jubei drew both her sword.

"That looks bad." I gulped. "I'd run."

"HRAAA!" Jubei swung both swords, shooting out a wave of pressure that shattered half the bridge.

"What are you?" Hanzo coughed sitting up "Your power, you can't be a Master Samurai."

"Heh." Jubei spun her sword in her hand and looked ready to stab the girl.

"Hey, stop it."

"Hehehe." She snickered a bit and lifted her sword up.

"I said knock it off." I glared.

"Huh?" the girl suddenly dropped her sword and let off more of that black mist.

The strange invisible chains holding me snapped off and I was freed as Jubei seemed to return to her naked sky falling form and fall into a heap.

"What the hell was that? I'm super stressed." I said lighting a smoke. "I'm too young for this shit."

"I don't know what you are," Hanzo walked over to her "But you're through.

"Wait!" I yelled as the ninja like girl raised her sword. "The fight's over."

"I can't allow that." The girl said.

"She's not with us!" Yukimura told her. "Leave her be."

"You should have said that before she tried to kill me!" Hanzo yelled "Now be punished!"

"Stop this at once!"

Hanzo paused in mid motion, looking back nervously as a sailboat floated to the shore near the bridge. The boat was medium sized and had a platoon of ninjas on board too, all bowing as a girl with long brown hair, large breasts and a mature face walked to the front of the boat.

"The actions of the foolish Vice President will be dealt with by Tokugawa Sen." The girl said.

"Oh, Princess Sen." I smiled. "Long time no see."

* * *

**Later**

I did my best to explain the situation, about how Jubei fell from the sky. Sen just decided to leave it to her brother to deal with.

"Oh and Murakumo." She looked at me. "I hadn't expected our reunion to be like this. I know I haven't seen you in ten years, but…"

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you doing dressed like that?! Cover up a bit!" she yelled at me. "And smoking?! you'll kill yourself with those things put it out this instant!"

"You haven't changed at all." I sighed, letting the cigarette half hang out of my mouth.

"Old friends or not, I won't let things like this slide." She huffed.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Lip service isn't entertainment for me." She pouted.

"Ugh." I grumbled. "Punish me if you want to that bad."

"Tsk." She picked up her spear "You… bitch! Stop acting like that! I hate it!"

"You're just pissed cause I ain't the exact same as last time." I smirked at her. "You knew how different I was. You wanted me to be more girly and less tomboyish… well, you certainly got pretty, girly."

"Hey!" she blushed and covered her chest. "S-Shut up, you're so annoying. Stay in this house, I'll deal with you all later."

She's the same as ever, loves teasing me about everything… well she is taller and cuter now than when we were kids.

* * *

**Later**

We were quiet for a while, then Jubei woke up and complained about being hungry. None of us were really sure what to make of Jubei. She had the same name as me but I didn't think we were related, and the way she fell from the sky and all the other supernatural things around her… it was all so strange.

"Now that you ate, will you answer our questions?" Yukimura asked.

"Sure Yuki." Jubei smiled.

"Stop giving people weird nicknames like that." The short girl huffed.

"Okay…then forehead midget?" she asked.

"Stop it!"

"Flatty?"

"WAHHH!" Yukimura sobbed.

"Listen so your name's Yagyu Jubei right?" I asked taking a seat at the table with her and dusting my cigarette off in the ashtray "That's the same name as a swordsman from the Edo Era."

"It is?" she asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Where were you born? Where's your hometown?" I asked.

"Born?"

"What are your parents' names?" I asked still seeing her looked confused. "You know what, tell me what you remember first."

"I was…in a dark place." She blinked. "It was lonely… cold and scary. But then I heard a voice that made me feel warm and excited all over. Then I came to on my knees."

"So why'd you…" I leaned in. "Start touching me like that?"

"I don't know." She hummed. "I just…felt like I was supposed to I guess. I did it like this!"

She crawled under the table and reached towards me.

"Time out!" I stepped back.

"Nee-chan?" she pouted.

"Come with me." Yukimura took Jubei. "There's something I need to check. You stay here, pervert."

"Hey!" I huffed.

"A Master Samurai is made by forming a pact with a general, if she really is one like Hanzo's scanner suggested she'll have a mark on her body." Yukimura said behind a door. "Stop squirming, and move your arms."

"Stop! That tickles, no more!" Jubei laughed before opening the door and crashing into me, her body basically naked.

"There." I blinked looking up and seeing a small square marking between her breasts.

What is this girl… what am I in relation to her… I have the feeling things are only going to get stranger from here.

"Hmm." Jubei blushed looking back "Nee-chan is excited."

"Okay that's enough!" I squirmed out from under her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Back to the sexual stuff next chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Yukimura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

After finding Jubei's Master Samurai mark, we tested her in combat and other things, discovering that in order to transform she needed affection from me, and that she's wasn't evil in her other form, just really bitchy. I always figured I was special, you know since I had the dick and all. I just didn't expect that to be what it was for.

"Whenever Jubei comes into contact with Murakumo's sexual fluids she becomes a Master Samurai." Yukimura explained.

"Why'd it have to be so… weird." I shivered sitting in the corner as she spoke with Sen "Also, can I take this stupid freakin' helmet off? I really need a smoke."

"Shut up pervert!" Sen whacked me. "The things you do with that girl…"

"It's not like I wanted to!" I yelled at her.

"Can't just abandon a scared girl!" Sen snapped "That's the line you fed me to get her to stay! Still, she didn't have dark powers…"

"That doesn't mean she's not dangerous." Yukimura said.

"Luckily, she's basically harmless unless you have sex with her." Sen groaned. "In other words so long as you keep it in your pants, we're safe."

"I get it." I grumbled lighting up. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"I had a thought." Yukimura closed her fan. "What if the ritual is effective on someone besides Jubei? In that case it would be a waste to seal Murakumo's powers."

She bobbed my head with her fan. "Try with me, see if I become a Master Samurai."

"You big headed runt!" Sen screamed "Stop that right now."

"Ugh." I groaned a bit and blew smoke. "I'm not dealing with this shit."

"There is still a shadow being cast over Japan." Yukimura told her "Let us not forget we must prepare. It doesn't need maidens, it needs Master Samurai. You should have the resolve to test this yourself. You do it with Murakumo then, you are the Shogun's daughter after all!"

"I'm not the town prostitute." I grumbled. "Stop whoring me out."

"I see your point but… there's no way I can do something like that with Murakumo!" she yelled.

"With a Master Samurai, their true personality and power is unleashed." Yukimura smirked "Everything about this is fascinatingly unprecedented."

"You shouldn't be going around fucking just for power." I tapped my cigarette out the window. "Come talk to me when you give a crap about this and aren't blinded but selfishness."

"Murakumo!" Sen yelled after me as I walked out.

"I'm going to bed, don't bug me." I slid the door close.

Shit, this power is more of a hassle then I first thought. As cute as girls like Sen are, I don't need them throwing themselves at me like I'm some slut.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"What do you want?" I asked Sen and Hanzo as they watched me spar with a training dummy "You better not distract me, got it?"

"You and your training." She laughed. "Maybe not everything about you has changed."

I was working out in my pants and a sports tank top, my jacket folded off to the side as I trained.

"Onee-chan!" Jubei ran in. "Big news!"

"What's up?" I looked back confused.

I wish she would stop calling me that… it's so awkward.

"Yuki and Beta-san are here!" she smiled.

"So I've heard." I looked back.

"Aww, you knew already." She frowned a bit.

"We're letting them use the guest house." I explained "Sen folded when I asked."

"HEY!" the girl pouted.

"So they're living here? YAY!" Jubei hugged me.

"WAH!" Sen pushed me off Jubei and out into the pond.

"No touching!" Sen yelled. "You know what, no coming within three meters of Murakumo!"

"Ugh." I stood up in the koi pond, my body soaked and dripping, my light makeup running. "RAAH!"

I stormed off.

I hate these fucking powers!

* * *

**Later**

That night I was tossing and turning on my futon, Jubei was with Matabei and Yukimura, I was relishing my time alone in the bed, I might not have been easily falling to sleep but at least I was away from the crazy people in my life for a bit.

As I laid there tossing and turning a bit, I heard the door slid up.

Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.

Hoping it would maybe just go away, I heard soft footsteps and a childlike tone approach.

It's Yukimura... damn it.

"It's just a strategy." She mumbled to herself. "I only have to make this quick, I don't even have to actually do… that."

"HMPH!" I grabbed her neck and carried her outside my room. "Knock it off. It's the middle of the night."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" I snapped.

* * *

It went on like that for basically two days, Yukimura trying to seduce me or find not so clever ways into my pants. Fortunately, I suppose, Sen and Hanzo had my back and were trying to keep her away from me. Although, Hanzo took it too far and tried to dump some weird liquid on Yukimura. Luckily, I was able to get the shrimp out of the way before it touched her.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." I said. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Hanzo glared at me. "You should be grateful for this, Murakumo. And you shouldn't act without Princess Sen's permission."

I spat in distain. "Well, tell I'm not her puppet." I extended my middle finger towards her. "Now beat it."

She gasped in disgust and glared at me again before dashing off. I quickly got away from Yukimura before she could try anything else.

"HMPH!" I quickly looked around the bath. "Yeah… seems all clear. For now, at least."

I dropped my clothes and sank into the water with a sigh.

"I can't keep living like this, I should really put my foot down." I laughed a bit. "Although, constantly being on guard is good training, not to mention it's kinda fun."

I looked down in the water and touched my shaft. "You're a real mixed bag, ain't ya. I don't mind using it for that… but I just wish they weren't treating me like a piece of meat. I'm a girl, too ya know."

I loafed around in the bath for a little longer before stretching and opting to get out. I heard some rustling and looked up.

"Seems like my peace is over." I groaned seeing a small shadow on the other side of the panel. "What are you doing runt?"

Yukimura walked in wearing just a towel over her tiny body, she then proceeded to join me in the bath, without my permission.

"Do you prefer things like that with your eyes open?" she asked.

"You're not gonna give up are you." I sighed. "Personally… open, I think it's more romantic that way."

"You don't have the look of someone who dabbles in romance." Yukimura said.

"I'm a girl too, you know. I may be boyish, but I still like girly things as well." I pouted.

"You… brat!" the door slid open and Sen stumbled in, looking half-asleep "You drugged me!"

I looked at Yukimura. "Bad girl."

**"Secret Technique!" Sen spun her spear. "Explosion Wave!"**

Sen's blade hit the ground and blew up all away, totally wrecking the bath.

"That girl has no patience." I coughed a bit. "Ruining the bath accomplishes nothing!"

"HMM!" I heard a yip.

I looked up and saw Yukimura had landed on me, her tiny body sitting on my waist, my cock poking her leg.

"AH!" I gasped a bit.

"I… Murakumo." She blushed. "HHMM!"

Yukimura slid back allowing me to enter her.

"HNG!" I groaned a bit.

Shit, she's tight.

"HMM!" Yukimura shivered a bit and slowly rocked her hips.

I'm not getting out of this, am I…

I gave up holding out, I reached forward and put my hands on Yukimura's hips, guiding her up and down, her tiny body moaning and shivering with pleasure. I wanted to go harder but she was so tiny I was worried I'd break her like a porcelain doll if I actually tried to fuck her.

"Yes." Yukimura moaned "Oh… this is good!"

"Yukimura." I grunted "God!"

Yukimura had her hands on my breasts, riding me faster and faster. She was in a hurry to get this done before Princess Sen worked her way through the rubble and tried to do who knows what if she found us like this.

"Yes…yes…" Yukimura threw her head back. "OHHH YESS!"

"OHHH!" I moaned feeling my body heat up. "HAAA!"

I exploded inside of Yukimura, my strange powers unleashed wrapping Yukimura up.

"Ha…OHH!" she moaned as the shadow ink like energy hugged her body.

Yukimura's hair lengthened out as her body stretched taller, her thin childlike frame became more mature and womanly as she gained curves, wide hips, a bubble butt with a ritual mark on it and two large DD-cup breasts.

Her clothing magically returned, a long red robe, her signature hat and two large paper fans for weapons.

"Whoa, she actually transformed!" I blinked. "To be honest, I didn't think it'd work.

"Fufufu." She snickered a bit and looked at her body "Seems my true power is more than reflected in my Master Samurai form. This is even better than I anticipated."

"GRAA!" Sen pushed through the rubbed "The hell?!"

"Hmph." Yukimura taunted and puffed her chest out "Who's the runt now?"

"You annoying little-!" Sen seethed.

"HMPH!" Yukimura dismissed her with a flick of her fan, a cyclone of wind tossing the others like dolls.

That much power… there's no way she can control that after just getting her power, not to mention she's drunk on her transformation's new look.

"Watch where you fling those things!" I yelled as she turned and sent out another wind gust. "You're gonna flatten the whole place!"

"I-"

"Take a nap." I hurled a bucket at her and KO'ed her.

"Ugh..." Yukimura's head spun and she fell to the ground, her body suddenly reverting to her childlike appearance.

"It would seem that form is only temporary." Matabei picked the girl up.

"Good, 'cause the last thing we need is Yukimura looking sexier than the rest of us." I found my clothes in the rubble. "We'd never hear the end of it otherwise."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I decided to change up the Master Samurai forms to make them a little sexier and stuff, hope you guys like that.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Episode 5, another new arrival.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Princess Sen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

"Fushaku Shin'myou!" Yukimura shouted transforming "HMM!"

She grew in size and assumed her Samurai form.

"Wonderful!" Matabei clapped.

"Of course it is I did it after all." Yukimura smirked bouncing her breasts "The power of this body and the looks too, it's wonderful isn't it Murakumo."

"I guess." I blew smoke.

"Hmph." She turned back to normal "Whatever. As I demonstrated once you make a pact with a General you can become a Master Samurai at will. Maintaining composure is key, especially since the General cannot move while you are transformed."

"That's the worst part." I sighed.

"By the way Jubei." Yukimura looked at her "Have you tried reciting your keyword?'

"Keyword?" Jubei looked confused.

"Haa…" Yukimura looked frustrated "Mine is Fushaku Shin'myou. It means that I have no fear of death, it's my personal philosophy manifested in those words. I use it to channel my spirit energy."

"Okay Fushaku Shin'myou!" Jubei yelled and posed.

"No that's mine it won't work for you!" Yukimura yelled.

"Sounds like you have to use something personal to you Jubei." I said snuffing out my cigarette.

"Oh like food?" she smiled.

"Umm no I don't think that's what she meant." I sighed as Jubei just yelled out useless personal mantras.

"Murakumo." Yukimura whispered "You mustn't do things like that with any other girls."

"I didn't really want to do it with you in the first place." I flicked her head "This power is a mystery so I need to be careful with it."

"That's not what I…whatever." She walked off.

* * *

**Later**

I was busy relaxing with some training when the whole complex was rocked by something, inspecting the front gate we found a girl with long grey twintails was the culprit.

"Who are you?" Jubei asked.

"Wait…you're…" Yukimura gasped a bit.

"I live and die for love alone." The girl said "I am the warrior of love Naoe Kanetsugu! I've finally found you, don't think I forgot what happened on that day Sanada Yukimura, you heinous girl!"

"I have a feeling you did something terrible to this girl." I sighed looking at the small girl.

"You made me a laughing stock!" Kanetsugu yelled.

"It as your own fault for being gullible." Yukimura shrugged.

"You came all they way out here for revenge on Yukimura?" I asked lighting up "And how'd you even know she was here?"

"Oh well…I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd have Murakumo-sama show off some fighting skills for me."

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes at her obvious lie.

"Go home, I'm in the middle of a crisis here." Yukimura turned and walked away.

"You-RAH!" Kanetsugu jumped high in the air and spun her hammer around ready to slam it down.

"HMPH!" Yukimura blasted her with wind, blowing her away.

"I told you, I don't have time for playing around with kids." Yukimura scoffed.

"Kid?" her rival jumped up "I mean if we're going on the level of bust I've got you beat big time!"

"You…RAHH!" Yukimura transformed, her chest jiggling softly "Who's small now?!"

Yukimura blew the girl away with a flick of her wrist before shifting back and falling to the ground.

"Yukimura-sama!" Matabei ran up.

"I'm fine." She told us "I'm still adjusting to my powers is all…"

We took Yukimura back to her room and let her rest, the next day or so was filled with annoyances from Kanetsugu, she seemed like a nice girl but she was clearly after something, something that involved constantly trying to beat me up, something about me being a savage with women.

"Why does everyone suddenly care about who does what with who!" I yelled in frustration.

"Because people are fickle like that." Sen hugged me a bit "They don't want others to covet what should be theirs."

"Sen." I gasped a bit as she kissed my neck.

"I for one don't like it when people take my things." She whispered rubbing my hips "Especially when I've been waiting years to get them, you were supposed to be mine but you've already gone and given yourself to two other girls…you're so naughty Murakumo-chan."

"I've been trying to find more time with you." I moaned as she spun me around to kiss me "But we can't…You know how my powers work."

"So what." She smiled playing with my pants "I can handle it."

Sen pulled our shirts open, our breasts smushing together as she kissed me harder. I began to rub her tender legs, the girl moaning into my lips.

"I rubbed them every day and watched my diet just so they'd grow big for you." She whispered as I rubbed her breasts "I can't hold out any more…Murakumo please~"

I picked Sen up and lowered her down, my cock slowly sliding into her virgin hole.

"HMM!" she hugged me tight as she adjusted to the first time discomfort, but slowly she was moving her hips a bit, letting me slide deeper in.

"Oh….it's…OH!" she moaned, her head filled with enough pleasure to stunt her sentences.

"Sen…HA!" I moaned back.

The two of us kissed and moaned, this coupling being something we had been destined for since we first met. Our longtime friendship culminating in us getting as close as possible.

"Yes…oh Murakumo I'm so close." She moaned "I…I…AHH!"

Sen climaxed for the first time in her life, screaming in pleasure. Her hole tightened around me, slowly milking my cock as I began to break myself, spraying cum inside of her.

"Ha…HAA!" she moaned as I placed her down, my powers wrapping her up.

Sen's body got a bit taller, her breasts ballooned to watermelon sized as her hair lengthened and she looked stunning.

"Hmm, amazing." She hummed in a deeper voice "I feel so powerful…and so sexy. Well, what do you think?"

"You look great." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Vacation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

"Ugh." I popped a cig into my mouth and lit up in an attempt to destress from my progressively more and more crazy life "Sorry I called you so late."

"It's fine, I don't mind if it's you." Sen twirled her hair "Learn anything new?"

"Maybe." I slid her a book "Look at the names of the missing students, all their families once contained a Master Samurai."

"So they all have something like this in common." She said.

"Haa…" I let out a puff of smoke "It can't be a coincidence."

"There's no time to hesitate then." She frowned "All documents marked official are stored at the estate to the south, if we access the server there we may learn what it is my brother is plotting. But if I access it he will learn sooner or later."

"A face to face quarrel." I blew out a little smoke and dangled my cigarette in my hands "I can take him."

"It's good to know you're not afraid." She smirked.

* * *

**Later**

"Carry more quietly you dope." Sen yelled at me as we tried to sneak out "We're trying to avoid alerting Jubei or Yukimura."

"Fine but, why are you packing all this shit for a single night dammit!" I groaned "My back's killing me!"

"I need plenty of things." She huffed.

"This isn't a field trip vacation." I groaned "So ditch half this junk."

"I will not." She stomped forward and somehow set off an alarm in her own estate "What, this shouldn't be here, Murakumo stop it."

"How would I do that?" I asked.

"Where are you two going at this time of night?" Matabei jumped down wearing nothing but a night robe that barely covered her ample breasts.

"Thought you could sneak out as you pleased?" Yukimura followed her out "Where were you stealing Murakumo off to?"

"Do something!" Sen whined at me.

"What are you doing so late Nee-chan?" Jubei yawned stumbling out.

"Ugh." I rubbed my head.

"Where you going somewhere without telling us?" Hanzo asked.

"Where are you going?" Matabei growled.

"Jeez back up." I grumbled.

* * *

**Later**

In the end I just gave in and told them Sen and I were going to the southern villa to do some things. So soon all of us were at the seaside house for a small rest.

"Nee-chan let's play together!" Jubei smiled building a sandcastle.

She was wearing a cute pink orange bikini where the top and bottoms were connected by a few straps.

"Yeah I guess." I was wearing a basic black bikini, I'm not one for flare and not one for bikinis since they really don't hide my other part well "But shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"No way!" she tackled me and hugged me, our breasts pressing together "Let's play in the sand!"

Soon Sen and Hanzo joined us, but I was surprised Sen was in her Master Samurai form, happily showing off her well-endowed bust in a tight purple bikini top.

"She looked incredible before but she's even better in that Master Samurai form." Hanzo drooled taking in Sen's body with her eyes.

"Hmm." I nodded digging my toes into the sand "Yeah."

"This way Yukimura-sama." Matabei set up an umbrella for her master who was in her minor form.

"Oh, what took you so long?" Sen smirked "Having trouble finding something that could fit that tiny…juvenile…petite body of your?"

Matabei was in a wrap like bikini top and her usual lower half garment while Yukimura was in a white one piece.

"No actually…I was finding the right material." Yukimura was surrounded in black wind "It needed to stretch fit to both of my forms."

Yukimura was now in her more mature form, her one piece stretched tight across her bust and hips.

"See." She walked up now tall enough to stand eye to eye with Sen and bump breasts "I'm the one with all the attention on me now."

"Both of you should stop needlessly wasting energy with those forms." I sighed "Besides this is work no pleasure, so let's focus and get this thing done already."

In the end getting to the server was easy, but it definitely gave us away and things were only going to get more difficult from here on out. Oh and Kanetsugu showed up with a weird tentacle monster that we had to save her from but at this point that's just another day for me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Episode 7**

**Till Next TIme!**

 


End file.
